


My season 3 Episode 1: Don't give up on me Clem

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine refused to stay behind in Wellington. Kenny continues to raise Alvin Jr., grateful for Clementine's help. Clementine continues to take care of Kenny the best she can.<br/>Post season 2. May contain oc's.<br/>Mature due to Kenny's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                   Clementine was sleeping for most of the trip outside of Wellington. Tears poured out of her eyes which is when Kenny pulled over once it was safe to do so.

          “Clementine? Clem! Clem!” He whispered, getting out of the truck and going back there with her.

          “Clem, wake up!” He called, shaking her in an attempt to wake her.

Clementine slowly opened her eyes to see Kenny’s worried expression.

          “Did you have a bad dream?” He asked with concern.

          “Maybe Lee should’ve left me behind then he wouldn’t have gotten bitten.” She said in a tone that was so broken.

          “Don’t _say_ that Clementine. I would never forgive him if he did that and something had happened to you!” Kenny snapped.

          “You know it’s _true_ Kenny!” Clementine cried.

          “ _No_ Clementine that’s not true! Lee did everything he could to try to _save_ you!” Kenny told her, trying to get through to her.

          “I wish he hadn’t.” Clementine sighed, tears pouring down her face.

          “What’s _wrong_ with you? Don’t give up on me Clem, _please_!” Kenny cried, shaking her as he tried to get through to her.

          “It’s not like I can do anything to _help_ Kenny. Lee may have taught me to use a gun but that’s all I’m good for.” Clementine sighed.

          “ _No_ Clementine, that’s not true! Don’t _listen_ to Jane, she didn’t know anything! You help me with a lot of things Clem!” Kenny screamed, knowing no other way to get through to her.

          “Okay Kenny, I guess you’re right.” Clementine sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was broken, as was Kenny. AJ was just about the only person who _wasn’t broken._

          “This isn’t how you’re supposed to _feel_. This world is messed up. Clem you were just a happy little girl before all of this. Oblivious to sadness and now here you are broken. Why didn’t you stay in Wellington?” Kenny asked her.

          “I wasn’t staying there without you. How can you expect me to just leave you behind when I thought you were _dead_ Kenny?” Clementine growled.

          “You would have been _happy_ Clementine!” Kenny told her as he wiped her tears away.

          “No Kenny, I wouldn’t have been.” Clementine sighed. AJ started crying and Clementine started rocking him.

          “Shhh it’s okay AJ.” Clementine said, trying to get him to stop crying.

          “He’s hungry. Did you happen to find any food for him?” Kenny asked.

          “It’s not much but here Kenny.” She sighed, handing him a small bottle of sugar water.

          “That’ll do for now but the next house we see we _have_ to raid it.” Kenny told her.

          “Need some protection?” Clementine asked.

          “I hate to leave AJ by himself but I do Clem. You only shoot if they try to hurt _me_ or _you_. Understand?” Kenny told her.

          “I understand Kenny. Help me strap AJ into the car seat.” Clementine told him as Kenny strapped him in the car seat they found. Once AJ was secured Clementine buckled up in the back and Kenny continued driving for about a mile until he came across a house. He pulled over and got out of the car with his gun after giving one to Clementine.

          “Stay behind me.” He told her as they went around the back of the house. When they got there they slowly opened the door to find no one.

          “I don’t like this it’s too empty.” Clementine said while looking around with Kenny. Eventually they came across a large box of baby food and Kenny grabbed it, careful not to drop it. Clementine noticed a person with a gun and shot them before they had time to shoot.

          “Kenny, maybe we should make sure it isn’t spoiled before taking it. We don’t need AJ to get food poisoning.” Clementine told him as he put it down. Clementine pried it open with her knife and they checked it out.

          “It looks fine to me.” Clementine said as she covered it back up. Kenny put it in the car and Clementine fed the bottle to AJ. Kenny got back in the seat and continued driving until he was too tired to.

          “That looks safe. We can park here for the night and sleep there.” Clementine said as she pointed to a fence surrounding an abandoned homeless shelter. They got AJ out of the car and they set up their stuff to sleep there after Kenny started a fire.

          “I miss everyone.” Clementine sighed, lying down on the matt.

          “So do I Clementine. It’s just not the same.” Kenny sighed. Aj was in a warm box and soon they all fell asleep. _Clementine’s dream started off in the ice water that she fell in when trying to save Luke. She was sinking further and further._

Clementine shot up in a cold sweat to see Kenny and AJ still sleeping.

          “Well I’m not going to get some sleep.” Clementine sighed as she grabbed her gun and took watch for the rest of the night. When the sun came up Kenny woke up and stared at Clementine with confusion.

          “Have you been to sleep Clem?” Kenny asked.

          “Yeah. I had a nightmare and woke up. Haven’t been back to sleep.” Clementine told him. AJ started crying and Kenny ran over to him with food. He fed the bottle to Aj and picked him up. He then walked over to the truck and Clementine helped strap him in. Once she did that she climbed in the back and Kenny took off in the snow.

          “Kenny, you don’t look well. Maybe you should pull over.” Clementine said noticing that his bandages were covered in blood. Kenny pulled over and Clementine got out of the car. She walked over to Kenny’s side and she took off the bandage.

          “This is gonna hurt like hell.” Clementine sighed as she opened the peroxide. She then put it on his eye as he screamed.

          “Crap! Sorry, sorry!” Clementine gasped as she wrapped it with new bandages.

         “Okay. We need to find somewhere to—“ Kenny started shivering and soon he collapsed.

          “Shit!” Clementine cursed as she ran over to him.

 

 


	2. Episode 2: Nurse Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine now has to deal with a sick Kenny while keeping AJ healthy as well.

          “Kenny? Kenny!” Clementine called, trying to get him to wake. Kenny was unconscious, and he wasn’t waking anytime soon. She sighed and grabbed his legs, pulling him inside the building after which she grabbed Aj and the supplies and put them both inside. She then forced the door to lock and stay blocked off as she started to examine Kenny.

          “He wasn’t hit in the head.” She thought as she examined the back of his neck to check for a fever. She quickly figured it out when she felt how hot the back of his neck was, and she began to panic.

          “Shit, he’s going to turn. Shit!” She cursed, panicking. She began to check for any signs of an attack from a walker and when she didn’t find one she calmed down a little as she went to go find some water. She came across a bucket and she went down to the river carrying it and a gun, just in case. She dipped it in the cold water and she ran back inside the building, where she dipped a rag into the bucket from her backpack. She then put it on Kenny’s forehead to try to fight off the fever as she waited.

          It was night when Kenny finally woke, and started wheezing. Clementine grabbed a cup that she found and dipped it in the bucket.

          “Here.” She said as she handed him the cup. He grabbed the rag and slowly sat up, drinking from the cup.

          “Where are we Clementine?” Kenny asked, taking in his surroundings the best he could in the dark building.

          “I don’t know. I took you to the nearest building I could find when you collapsed.” She told him as Aj started crying.

          “I got it, you rest.” Clementine ordered as she held Aj in her arms. She shushed him to try to let Kenny sleep, and she got out a bottle which she warmed up over a fire she made. Once the bottle was warm she put out the fire and gave the bottle to AJ, who began to drink. Once he was done Clementine put a new rag on Kenny’s forehead when he laid down, and Clementine was grateful that they didn’t have to worry about the walkers at the moment. She was tired from staying up to watch Kenny and soon she fell asleep against the wall.

          Kenny’s fever was starting to go down and he woke to see Clementine sleeping against the wall. He slowly got up and walked over to her, gently picking her up trying not to wake her as he laid her down on the makeshift beds they had made. He then dipped his rag and after that he lay down and put the rag on his forehead as he watched over Clementine while she slept. She stirred when the sun came up, which was normal for them since the night was no longer safe.

          Kenny was already up and Clementine went to check his temperature. It wasn’t as high today, it was probably low grade as far as Clementine could tell.

          “You feel better. You think you’d be up to getting into the RV?” Clementine asked.

          “I don’t think so Clementine.” Kenny told her as she started coughing. Clementine made him a cup of water and handed it to him as he drank it. Clementine warmed the bottle for Aj as she fed him, and Kenny passed out in his bed after which Clementine put a cool rag on his head. She opened up two cans for them, and she woke Kenny so he could eat. They both start eating, oblivious to the snow outside as the fire keeps them warm.

          “How are you feeling Kenny?” Clementine asks after they get done eating.

          “A bit better. I think I can drive tomorrow.” Kenny told her, still oblivious to the snow outside.

          “That’s good. Don’t push yourself though.” Clementine smiled.

          “Clementine stop it. It’s embarrassing me!” Kenny complained, clearly feeling better. Clementine chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

          “Someone’s feeling better!” She smiled as she held Aj. Age started pulling Clementine’s hair, which Kenny laughed at.

          “Oh stop it Aj.” He said as he pulled his hands off of Clementine. Kenny’s fever finally broke which Clementine was grateful for.

          “Well we’d better get out of here. I’ll carry Aj, you grab your gun.”Clementine said as she opened the hatch on the door. She was hit in the face by cold wind to which she started to shiver.

         “Ugh.” She complained closing the door again as they changed into some warmer clothes. She then put out the fire and opened the door again as they each got in the RV. Once Clementine and Aj were buckled in Kenny put all the supplies in the RV and then he got in the driver’s seat and started to head south.

          They eventually arrived somewhere warmer which they were all thankful for as they lost some of their layers to fight off the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not tell tell games. I don't own the walking dead...well I own a copy but that's it.


End file.
